The new girl
by TTCyclone
Summary: There is a new girl in town, Kelsey. But then things start happening that Timmy didn't wish for...does Kelsey have godparents?
1. Kelsey Jones

_Here is a random fanfic that I did a few months ago…Read and Review! _

It wasn't Timmy's fault that he was late. Francis and his dad's bad GPS could handle the problem by they're selves. The bell had already rang once Timmy was outside of the school.

"Oh man, if I'm late again Crocker will have me in chains! Quick, guys, I wish I was outside the classroom!"

"You got it, sport," said Wanda. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (who were disguised as Timmy's lunch box) waves their wants (well Poof didn't) and in a _Poof_ he was outside the class. Only when he opened the door he ran straight into someone, and they both got knocked to the ground.

Timmy rubbed his head, and looked at who he had knocked down. A girl with a pretty face, ashen skin, a few freckles, dark black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, a navy blue base ball cap, baggy jeans and a forest green T-shirt was rubbing her head also. She opened her eyes; they were the shade of vibrant purple. Her bangs covered her left eye.

"And I see you have met Mr. Timmy Turner," said Crocker, glaring at him as Timmy stood. Timmy returned the glare.

"Sorry," he apologized to the girl. She stood up, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"As I was saying, class, this is Kelsey Jones. She will be joining our class," explained Crocker. Timmy noticed something odd about Kelsey. She had leaned her head into her notebook.

"And as for _you_, Turner," said Crocker, turning his attention to Timmy. "Detention."

"Um, excuse me sir," piped up Kelsey, speaking for the first time, "isn't detention a little harsh?" Timmy felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Kelsey. No one besides Chester or AJ had stood up for him before.

"No," snapped Crocker. Kelsey's eyes narrowed, then she leaned into her notebook one again (Timmy could have sworn he saw her mouth move), and suddenly Crocker backed off.

"Your right. That is too harsh. To your seats please." Timmy walked, confused slightly, to his seat. Kelsey walked all the way to the back, head still in her notebook.

"I call dibs on the new girl!" whispered Chester excitedly, grinning.

"Hey no fair!" hissed AJ.

"Guys, I didn't wish for Crocker to back off, what gives?" whispered Timmy to his godparents, who were disguised now as pencils and erasers.

"Timmy we _didn't _do that," said Wanda. She seemed just as confused at him.

"Ya, and for once, it wasn't my fault!" cried Cosmo happily.

"Poof, poof!" agreed Poof happily.

"Hmmmm…" Why did Timmy have a feeling that Kelsey was somehow behind this?

*********

Kelsey hated being the new girl again. She had moved all the way from Michigan. She had to live with her grandma and grandpa now. Her parents had recently gotten killed in a car crash. But that's when she got her godparent, Lucinda.

Lucinda was disguised as a doodle on her notebook.

"I wish Crocker would ignore me!" she whispered frantically to her fairy, after she had crashed head-on with Timmy Turner. Kelsey was shy. And she was the new girl…_again. _But when Crocker had given Turner detention for no reason, she _had_ to do something.

"I wish Crocker would let Timmy off, and send us to our seats!" Kelsey felt herself blushing as she walked down the aisle to her seat. She could feel Turner's eyes on her.

"How you holding up, honey?" asked Lucinda once Kelsey had sat down.

"Horrible!" she hissed. "Everyone keeps looking at me!"

"Well sweetie you're new," said Lucinda. "They probably just want to be friend with you that's all."

"That's what they always try and do," whispered Kelsey grimly, her face falling. Every new school she went to, kids would try and be friends with her, but find out too late in vain that she was an oddball, because she talked to animate objects. Then they would leave Kelsey; heartbroken.

"Oh, I wish we could get out early!" said Kelsey. Lucinda waved her wand, and the bell of dismissal rang. Kelsey jumped up and dashed out the door.

****

"Guys, what's up?" Timmy asked again. "I didn't _wish_ for the bell to ring…even though it is nice to get out early…" He was now walking home with his godparents disguised as cats.

"Sport, we didn't do anything!" cried Wanda in defense.

"Well if you _didn't_, who _did_?" asked Turner in vain. "Maybe Chester has gotten godparents." He suggested.

"Timmy, if anyone else has godparents, don't you think we would know?" asked Cosmo. Wanda blinked.

"I hate to admit it, but Cosmo is right."

"He is?" said Timmy, thunderstruck.

"Poof, poof?" asked Poof.

"I am?" cried Cosmo, grinning. The grin vanished. "Wait, about what?"

"No one you know has godparents!" Wanda said. "What if it's someone you don't?"

Elmer…no, no, he knew him…Trixie…no…Francis…Oh please…. One by one, Timmy went though the list of classmates in his head. The only one left was…

"Kelsey," he whispered. "What is _she_ has godparents?"

"Well you could ask," suggested Wanda. Timmy didn't react. "Your gonna spy on her, aren't you?"

"That's right!" said Turner, perking up. "Cosmo, I wish I was at the park!"

"You got it, Chewbacca!" said the green haired fairy. And with a _poof_, they were gone.


	2. He's got godparents

_Chapter two!!! Very short. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents…Blah, Blah…Butch Hartman does…read and review!_

Timmy was right. Kelsey _was_ at the park. Of course, who wouldn't be? It was a beautiful Monday morning. It took a bit of looking to find her. She was sitting underneath an oak tree, petting a bunny. A…a _blue _bunny. With a little crown…

"Guys I was right!" cried Timmy happily. "She _does_ have a fairy!" Wanda, who had just turned Poof into a bird (he had been a snake a second ago), looked in Kelsey's direction.

"Well I guess you were right," she said. "But what are you gonna do? You can't go announcing to everyone she's got a godparent, or else she'll loose them forever!"

"I know!" said Timmy, aggravated. "I-I just wanna see if she finds out about you guys."

****

Kelsey went to the first place she knew where anything was: the park. It wasn't a perfect hiding place, but to get away from anyone from school, it was worth it. Only, everyone was there; even Turner. But at least no one was talking to her.

"Is he stalking me?" Kelsey asked Lucinda, who was disguised as a blue bunny. Lucinda looked at her.

"Maybe he likes you," she suggested. Kelsey made a face. Chester and AJ were already fighting over her. They locked eyes, then said in unison,

"Nah."

She caught his eye and waved her hand slightly. Timmy waved back, but then they both stopped and looked away.

"Still…wait…do you see that?" Kelsey sat up straight against the tree. Lucinda's head turned to look at Turner.

"What?"

"Those birds…"

"What about them honey?"

"One is pink, the other is green, and the little one is purple!" she cried, trying to get a better look. Turner was too far away…Setting Lucinda down off her lap, Kelsey stood. "And…and they have little crowns!"

Lucinda looked up at Kelsey, whose violet eyes went wide.

"Turner…He's got godparents."


	3. Timmy's hero

_You know you want to review!_

_I can't believe she's got a godparent, _thought Timmy the next day at lunch. Kelsey was sitting at the table across from him with Trixie, Chad and Tad.

"Is Poof really _still_ teething?" he asked aloud, looking at his godparents disguised as milk cartons. Poof, who was in the form of a salt shaker, was chewing on Cosmo.

"That'd be a yes," said Cosmo.

"Well it's not a shocker that she has a godparent," said Wanda, pulling Poof off of Cosmo, and poofing up a teething ring for him.

"What d'you mean?" asked Timmy.

"Just look," instructed Wanda. Timmy did so. As if on cue, Trixie, Chad and Tad all stood um from the table and walked away from Kelsey laughing. Timmy saw her frown, but then smile when she looked at her milk. Her…blue carton of milk. Her godparent.

"Wow. That's harsh."

****

_I can't believe he's got godparents, _Kelsey had been thinking.

"Hey, mind if we sit with you?" asked Trixie, coming over, Tad and Chad at her heals.

"S-sure." The trio sat down across from Kelsey.

"So how do you like Dimsdale so far?" asked Tad.

"It's ok. I mean, all the people are way nicer then the people in Michigan," replied Kelsey thoughtfully.

"You moved here from _Michigan_?" asked Chad.

"Why?" Trixie inquired.

"My grandparents. I have to live with them now," she explained.

"You live with your _grandparents_?" asked Tad, a smile spreading on his face.

"Yes, why?" A crease appeared between Kelsey's eyebrows.

"Looser!"

"Weirdo!"

"Freak!"

Kelsey wasn't sure what just happened, but then the next thing she knew, the trio was walking away from her laughing. She frowned. What went wrong?

"Oh it's ok sweetie," comforted Lucinda. Kelsey smiled.

"Later, I'll T-P their houses."

"There's the Kelsey I know!" said Lucinda, laughing. The ball rang to signal that lunch was over. Lucinda turned into an eraser as Kelsey left the lunch room.

****

The lunch bell startled Timmy. He followed the crowd out to the lockers. After getting a book out of it, he closed it, only to find Francis behind the door.

"I remember a beating Turner, and I remember you, but I don't remember beating you." Francis grabbed a handful of Timmy's shirt and was about ready to punch him, when a voce shouted:

"Hey!" Francis let go of Turner and turned to see Kelsey standing there, hands on her hips. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh ya? And are _you_ gonna stop me?" Kelsey whispered something to her eraser. Francis tried to punch her, but tripped and hit his head on the ground. A cheer came from the crowd that was watching.

_Oh she's good, _thought Timmy.

****

Francis was going to punch poor Timmy. His bag was on the floor, so his godparents couldn't help (that is, unless he shouted a wish, but Kelsey guessed that Turner was smarter then that), so she felt she had to do something.

"Hey! Leave his alone!"

"Oh ya? And are _you_ gonna stop me?"

"I wish his shoelaces were tied!"

Francis fell as Kelsey dodged his punch. It was all just too easy. At some of her old schools she could beat bully's up, even _before_ she had gotten Lucinda. The crowd cheered. Kelsey walked off to class after that.

_He can thank me later, _she thought.


	4. Phone Fiasco

That afternoon, Timmy had returned home. He was trying to figure out a way to tell Kelsey that he had godparents, without Jorgen getting on his back. He got an idea. He could just meet her at the tree house in his backyard…oh but what if she didn't know where it was?

_Duh, _he thought, clapping his hand to his forehead. _She can just wish herself there! _

Up in his room, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their non-fish form to greet him.

"Cosmo, I wish I had a phone that was dialing to Kelsey's number!"

***

Kelsey had just returned to her room. How could she tell Timmy about Lucinda without Jorgen getting on her back? Lucinda poofed into her non-bunny form; blue hair and blue eyes, a red shirt and black pants.

"Maybe I can—"

Kelsey got cut off by the phone ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kelsey?" She blinked.

"Timmy?" How had he gotten her number? Her grandparents were very wealthy, and probably wouldn't be in the phonebook.

"Who is it?" Lucinda asked.

"Turner!" Kelsey hissed.

"Hey can you meat me at my tree house?" he asked.

"Yummy meat!" said a voice in the background.

"Cosmo, shush!" said another.

"Um…sure?" Kelsey answered. What did he want?

"Ok, bye," said Turner, hanging up on her, but not before she heard a voice say, "Poof, stop eating Wanda!" What the heck?

***

That phone call had probably mentally scared Kelsey for life. Cosmo as apparently hungry, because he turned Wanda into a giant steak. Before he had time to bite, She had poofed herself normal. Poof, was taking advantage of the moment and started teething on Wanda.

"Guys, what if she heard you?!" cried Timmy, once he hung up the phone.

"Well you were going to tell her about us _anyway_, so what's the big deal?" asked Cosmo, who was now eating a steak (completely Wanda-free).

"Ya, but still!" With Cosmo being the idiot he was and Wanda handling Poof (who was _STILL _teething)…..

_This is gonna be harder then I thought. _


	5. The Tree House

_I did another chapter! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Lol! Wow. I'm going crazy. Nope, I'm just sick! I don't own Fairly Odd Parents…alas…_

Kelsey did as she was told, and wished herself outside of Timmy's tree house. He wasn't around, so she guessed that he was inside. She climbed up the tree into his wooden house. Timmy was indeed there.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kelsey asked, closing the trap door underneath her as she stepped inside.

"Yes." There was silence for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, Turner said, "Look, I know you have a fairy godparent."

Was that really it?

"Ok, so then it's safe for me to say I know you have fairy godpar_ents_," said Kelsey.

"Wow, that was easier then I thought," said Timmy. Kelsey laughed.

"Ya, I know what you mean."

At that point, Lucinda, who has been disguised as a necklace poofed into her fairy form, as did Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"So _you're_ the kid who wished for a fairy baby!" cried Kelsey when she saw Poof. Poof smiled, showing off his gums.

"And he's _still_ teething!" said Timmy annoyed, as Poof had just started chewing on his arm.

"Ever think to wish him to stop teething?" inquired Kelsey.

"Ye--….no. Can you do that?"

Kelsey shrugged.

"Maybe. It won't hurt if you try." Meanwhile, the fairy's were having a conversation of they're own.

"Lucinda!" cried Wanda.

"Wanda!" cried Lucinda.

"Oh I haven't seen you since the Fairy Academy!"

"I know! It's been too long!"

Cosmo, on the other hand, was drinking a bottomless slushy. He pulled it from his lips.

"Nope, still nothing."

"And Jorgen was so mad!" chorused both god kids, who then laughed.

"You know, I'm really glad I moved here," said Kelsey.

And for once in a long time, things were looking up for her. And Kelsey could tell that she and Timmy were going to be great friends.

**The End**

_Ok, ok, ya I know, mushy ending! But that's not the last time you guys will be seeing of Kelsey, trust me. Ok, thanks once more, READ AND REVIEW! _


End file.
